


All-night Store

by mochadesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochadesu/pseuds/mochadesu
Summary: Hinata is in love with a crazy guy.Not a cool crazy guy, in fact is a completely lunatic who is going to die early.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 30





	All-night Store

Hinata is in love with a crazy guy.

Not a cool crazy guy, in fact is a completely lunatic who is going to die early.

The redhead work in a all”night store near to the dormitory where he live. There were always a lot of college students ready to make some oddities. Well, Shouyou like to laugh of the most of them, because he’s a college student too and his shift always bring the funniest things.

There’s aways have some quirky customers. Like Tanaka, he appears every nigth in three o'clock to buy cat food (pets are not allowed in the dorm). Nishinoya, who inata thinks have a crush in Tanaka, was there too when the bald guy show up, buying candys and staring to the boy who do everything for his pet.

Oikawa, the good looking guy of the frat, like to come to the store buy hair gel on Wednesday, two in the morning, on time.

Among all that customers, the wrost is Kageyama. Hinata don’t know how he found out Tobio’s name, but is good to know what that odd guy is called.

Clearly Hinata fall in love with the grown up gremlin who buy loads and loads of snacks every night. Kageyama don’t show up in a certain hour, sometimes he appears early in the night, on other days it's almost time for hinata to leave.

Kageyama, despite his lack of sleep, have no dark circles under your eyes, and Shouyou know there was no chance of escape of them, so the redhead built the theory that the guy is some kind of dark criature.

“Are you kidding me?” Hinata asks when he sees the new load of snacks in front of him. “Do you have a party every night?”

In the first glance, Kageyama don’t look a person who likes partys, he looks serious and grumpy to be that type of guy, but seeing to that pile of things Shouyou don’t can imagine other option. Maybe Tobio want to die of a heart attack if he continues to buy that type of food. On normal days Kageyama chose many things, like food to two or three persons, but that night looks like he wants do to some kind of banquet,

“Hm?” the guy grumbles and doesn't seem to understand, Shouyou sigh.

“You have to tell me how you eat this every night. This is unacceptable.”

Hinata is a little irritated by the fact that the other guy buys the same things all month and still has perfect skin, when Shouyou eats a little bit of chocolate his face looks like a war zone. The world is completely _unfair._

He continues to pass the snacks while waiting for the answer of the bigger one, who didn't come. Did Kageymama sleep standing up?

Frowning, he looks up, facing two big, shiny black eyes that look at him intently. Feeling the heat rising up his neck and flooding his cheeks, the redhead quickly looks away, going back to shopping, without noticing the blush that also took over Tobio's cheeks and ears.

“ No, actually I wanted to-, you-,” Hinata hears Kageyama stutter as he feels his own heart thundering in his chest. “ What time does your shift end?”

Trying to ignore the fact that the crazy man's voice that he had fallen in love with was unbearably beautiful and the phrase "I really wanted you", which certainly shouldn't mean that, the redhead shook his head and looked at Kageyama.

“At seven, why?”

Watching the brunette who seemed very interested in anything over his shoulder, Shoyou finally noticed Kageyama's red cheeks and the lip he was holding between his teeth. Damn, on top of that he had to be cute.

“ Are you busy when you leave?” Kageyama looks him in the eyes, determination shining. “Do you want to eat this with me?”

_Hinata.exe has stopped._

“W-what?"

“If you want to eat this with me?

Oh my God. Kageyama is asking you out. The madman he's in love with and who would probably die of hypertension at the age of thirty. Hinata was perhaps dreaming, because Kageyama with her perfect skin and no dark circles could not really be asking him out.

Finally his brain seems to be working again (a little slower than normal because he was still processing), and Hinata realizes how restless and slightly frightened.

“Yes, yes of course.” Shoyou pauses, observing the small smile that appears on Kageyama's face. Then he looks at the pile that he hasn't finished counting “ But all this?”

Oh god, Kageyama is trying to take Shoyou with him to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my fist language, if have any errors please tell me


End file.
